Leaving Memories Behind
by GoddessOfGreen
Summary: "Thank you as well Mr Grimes." Again wrapping his little arms around Ricks neck hugging him tight also giving him a kiss on the cheek. Rick looked at Michonne with a smile before hugging him back letting him go back to Michonne. This story may contain racism but mostly smut. Just a sweet story of Rick and Michonne meeting and going about their daily lives.
1. Chapter 1

I am flirting with the idea of having a different take on whats usually written about the Richonne couple. Sure there are stories similar to what I'm thinking and properly written entirely better than what I'm writing. Of course there are plenty of wonderful writers and gorgeous smut that fills my/others sick desire to actually see it on the show, but alas we take what we must and expand my filthy desire. The story is based on my experience dealing with racism as Australian aboriginal. But I will set the time in 90's to early 2000's for me personally racism during that time was really bad.

I just wish people to enjoy this story and hope I do the characters justice. I also have a hate for Lori but I will make this a realistic as possible considering the circumstances. No apocalypse just everyday life. Leave me a review, criticism is welcomed if I stuff up let me know how else am I gonna get better and learn.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, I write like others for enjoyment.

* * *

Rick returned from a late night shift at the sheriff's office and was just barely dragging himself through the front door, when the light from the living room flashed on. Looking through his tired eyes he spotted his wife of eleven years standing in the living room.

"Lori, its late you should be resting." Rick spoke softly looking at her through tired eyes, he closed the door and as it clicked locked Lori spoke. "Rick we have to talk." She responded softly. Rick wanted to argue his eyes drooping in exhaustion. "Can't it wait till the morning Lori, I have been up for twelve hours."

"Please." Was the single word spoken through her lips. He looked in her eyes and nodded softly, he gestured to the couch for her to sit. His heavy footsteps conveyed his tiredness through out the silent house. He dropped into the chair opposite of Lori and sunk into it easing his back muscels and relaxing.

"You wanted to talk...so talk." He spoke softly looking into her eyes as she averted them looking anywhere but him. "Rick...its been three months since Judith was born that we have actually talked." She spoke in a whisper daring to look up into her husband eyes, his intense blue eyes stared back into hers.

"I know what I did was wrong...but this house is too quiet. Carl barely speaks to me anymore." Her eyes watered as she spoke in a harsh whisper, she gripped her hand together tight turning her knuckles white. "You don't talk to me like we used to anymore, you don't look at me anymore." Her tears streamed down her face as she rubbed them away furiously, staring into his blue eyes watching his reaction and receiving none.

"What must I do to have your forgiveness?... I'll do anything just please speak to me." She pleaded tears still streaming down her face. His eyes portrayed nothing but his calmness was suffocating. He rubbed his tired eyes and sighed into the quiet room. "I will always have a special place in my heart for you. Never doubt that I never loved you, Carl does too but..." Rick spoke softly his voice thick with his southern drawl.

"I can't forgive you... not yet." He stood from his chair and walked out of the living room, saying a good night his heavy foot falls followed him up the stairs and away from the quiet weeping in the living room.

Walking into his bedroom his chest hurt from the pain caused by Lori, his fist clenched his shirt just above his racing heart but immediately released it after the feeling of guilt that he had made her cry. He shook his head from those thoughts and got prepared for bed.

Walking down the stairs into the kitchen, Rick said the casual 'good mornings' to his small family. Grabbing the coffee pot and pouring into a cup and taking a sip before Carl started to speak.

"Hey dad is it OK if we can go to the park to play catch?" Carl asked after swallowing his cereal.

"Sure, why not. It's a nice morning lets go after breakfast alright." Rick said as he drained his coffee putting it in to the sink. Grabbing the newspaper Rick walked out into the front porch and sat down to read. Reading through the first few pages of the newspaper, when a moving truck pulled up across from his house catching his eye. 'Hmm, looks like someone finally bought the Hendricks old house.' Rick's thought as he saw a car pull up behind the truck.

Rick's eye brows raised up as he saw a African beauty with dreads step out, as she turned to the back seat to pull out a little boy around the age of five guessed Rick. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Lori spoke next to him.

"Oh we have new neighbors..." Lori said cheerily until she noticed the African woman with the little boy in her arms. "Why did _**those**_ people move into our town." Lori spoke with disdain in her voice.

"Maybe she's the new teacher that I've been hearing about lately." Rick responded softly unable to keep his eyes of the women who instructed the movers. Rick looked to Lori as she hummed a 'hmm' in her response.

"Come on, we should introduce ourselves to our new neighbor." Rick stood as he put the newspaper on the chair. "You go I don't want to interact with them." Lori stated before walking back into the house. She called out from behind the screen door as it closed. "I'll send Carl out in a minute." Rick shook his head as a barely whispered 'yeah' was breathed out as he walked down the stairs towards the new neighbors.

"Excuse me, hello." Rick waved to gather the attention of the woman, as she turned Rick was taken back on how beautiful the woman was. She smiled back in response before saying her 'hello' back.

"Hi, I'm one of your neighbors. My name is Rick Grimes nice to meet you." Rick extended his arm for a handshake.

"Pleasure to meet you I'm Michonne Lawrence." Michonne shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, my family and I just live across the street from your house. So if you ever need anything your more than welcome to ask for help." Rick said before squatting down to Andre's height and extended his arm for a handshake.

"And who are you?" Rick directed to the little boy.

"Where are your manners young man, introduce yourself." Michonne scolded light with a smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you Mr Grimes, I'm Andre Anthony." Andre said as he shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Andre, are you looking after your mom?" Rick asked. "Yeah, I'm the man of the house." Andre said proudly standing in front of his mum.

"Are you now?" Rick shared a smile with Michonne before standing up again before they could continue Carl called out 'dad' before running across the street to meet him. "Carl how many times do I have to tell you to look both ways before crossing." Rick said frowning.

"Sorry dad. Hello ma'am I'm Carl Grimes nice to meet you." Carl said before waving to Michonne. "Nice to meet you Carl, I'm Michonne Lawrence." Michonne waved to the teenager.

"Wow is that a Superman comic." Andre stated as he walked to have a closer look at the comic in Carl's hand.

"Yeah, his really cool wanna check it out?" Carl said as he squatted for the toddler flipping the comic open for him to see. "Andre aren't you gonna introduce yourself?" Michonne scolded to the toddler. Carl and Andre introduced themselves before going back to discuss the comic.

Both parents shook their heads at the two children. Rick turned to Michonne to chat a little more while Carl was busy.

"So Michonne what made you move to Kings County?" Rick asked as they moved to the shade of the tree in her front yard.

"My aren't you nosy. You are cop or something?" Michonne replied playfully, before continuing. "I moved out here because I needed a change, also I'm a teacher. I heard that the school out here had a position opened. What about you Rick, what do you do?" Michonne questioned with a smile.

"Well you are a right I am a cop sheriff's deputy in fact. I have lived in Kings County all my life, its quiet out here. Nice place to raise a family." Rick respond as he looked into Michonnes dark brown eyes. As Rick really looked at Michonne, she was a beautiful woman going as far to say beautiful than his wife. Her dark skinned practically shined in the sun light that filtered through the leaves.

"Well Michonne we should leave you to unpack and get settled in, it was nice to meet you." Rick said as he backed away waving and walked towards the two children sitting on the grass. Michonne waved back walking towards Andre. "Come on peanut time to unpack, say good bye to Carl and Mr Grimes." Michonne held her hand out for him to grab. Andre grabbed his mothers hand before turning to both of the Grimes. "Nice to meet you Mr Grimes, bye Carl." Andre waved.

"Actually Mrs Lawrence, if its alright with you can I give Andre this comic?" Carl asked politely, before walking towards Michonne and Andre. "Carl that is so sweet of you, please call me Michonne. Andre what do you say to Carl." Michonne said to Andre as he let go of Michonne's hand to run back to Carl. Carl squat down to hand him the comic before feeling two little arms wrap around his neck hugging him tight. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Carl! " Andre said as he took the comic in his little hand before giving a Carl another hug and a kiss on the cheek. Carl blushed his face going red before hugging Andre back.

Rick then watched as Andre walked over to him and tugged on his pants making him squat down as well. "Thank you as well Mr Grimes." Again wrapping his little arms around Ricks neck hugging him tight also giving him a kiss on the cheek. Rick looked at Michonne with a smile before hugging him back letting him go back to Michonne.

"Come on peanut say goodbye. Thank you Carl, bye Rick." Michonne said again as she grabbed Andres hand and walked into the house all the while talking to his mother about the new comic he received.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please leave me a review. Tell me of you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

First things first, thanks to all the wonderful reviews I am glad that you all are enjoying this as I am writing this.

Lori's character is based on my long time best friend who was a racist when we first met, as the story continues I want Lori to grow as a character, my hatred for her will not be clouded but I want her to develop over the course of this story into someone that is more loving not filled with bitterness and will slowly come to accept others that are different and be accepted and move on with her own life. Hopefully this gives some readers hope that she will not be hated in this fiction because she is human with feelings and makes mistakes.

As for Rick and Michonne their relationship will bond through their children starting as friends for a LONG while before the romance blossoms, yes they are attracted to each other but nothing will happen (yet). Rick is a family man who loves his wife dearly but needs time to accept whatever has happen, move on try to fix his family and save his marriage.

Alright sorry for that long winded introduction on with the story.

* * *

It had been a month since Michonne and her son had moved in, Rick and Lori had become closer during that month trying to get to know one another again with date nights that ended with smiles and quiet acceptance. But the feeling of betrayal laid heavy in Rick's heart and the talk that needed to be had felt him suffocating a little each day.

In Rick's mind his thoughts traveled to what had happened last year and what caused the rift in his marriage. Shaking his head Rick continued to fill out forms, pushing the thought to the back of his mind. Hearing a knock on his desk he looked up and smiled at his old friend.

"Daryl what are you doing here?" Rick mentioned as he gestured to the seat for him to sit.

"I came to see ya, its been a while since you've come to visit me and my family man." Daryl said as plopped down into the seat.

"Yeah well I've been busy working and trying to save my marriage and try with Lori again." Rick said softly rubbing his hands down his face. "Its been getting better lately we talk more than we used to, Carl seems happier now that we are slowly getting along, we are starting to become a family again." Rick said before sighing. "But, I feel like I'm suffocating in this marriage I do, I love Lori but what she did, it hurts... the worse thing is I'm too much of a coward to confront it yet." Rick said softly averting his eyes from Daryl's face and rubbing his hand across his face.

Daryl eyed him hummed in acknowledgement. Playing with his fingers against Rick's desk trying to find words of comfort and none popping into his head. Instead Daryl moves the conversation away from his marriage.

"How about you guys come over this weekend? We are having a barbecue for that new teacher at the school. Enid keeps talking about how cool she." Daryl stated as he stood up from the seat and looked at Rick waiting for a response.

"You mean Michonne Lawrence right?" Rick questioned before standing up and walking towards the exit. "Yeah that's the one. Shes nice and shit I suppose, why you know her?" Daryl spoke as the stepped out of the station and walked to his bike.

"Yeah shes the new neighbor that moved across from our house." Rick turned down the cigarette that was always offered as Daryl lit one up and puffed away.

"Well no thanks to Sasha, shes the one who offered me to host this damn barbecue for her. So you coming or what?" Daryl asked putting out his cigarette, looking at Rick waiting for a response.

"It mazes me that your a teacher you know that? Let alone a father of a teenage girl, sure I'll come with the family OK." Rick said finally, Daryl flipped him the bird and nodded as he started his bike and drove off making Rick shake his head.

It was five thirty by the time that Rick got home from work , he walked into his house and could hear chatter coming from the kitchen. Walking down the hall towards the kitchen he came upon Lori and Carl sitting at the dinner table working on Carl's homework.

Lori and Carl turned their heads up at the footsteps. Lori smiled at Rick before asking him about his day.

"It was good, Daryl invited us to a barbecue that's happening on the weekend. You guys wanna go?" Rick asked them both.

"Sure is Enid gonna be there?" Carl asked without looking at his father.

"Yeah, the barbecue for your new teacher Ms Lawrence." Rick replied and watched Lori's face contorted into a frown.

"Cool, Ms Lawrence is real nice and makes art interesting, but why is uncle Daryl hosting the party?" Carl spoke.

"Ms Williams suggested his hosting the party at his house, so his hosting." Rick shrugged as he opened the fridge and pulled a bottle of water. Carl chuckled in response before finishing his homework and asking both of parents if he could be excused, after getting nods of approval he disappeared upstairs.

"Why are we celebrating for that woman?" Lori asked as soon as Carl disappeared from the kitchen.

"Sasha and Daryl wanted to make her feel welcomed to the school I suppose." Rick replied before taking a drink from the water bottle. He cringed inward at the tone of her voice.

"I will be visiting my mom this week so I can't go." Lori replied making any excuse not to hang out those people. Her thoughts drifting back to the attack that happened to her when she was younger.

"Lori I know that's a lie, shes away with your father on that cruise." Rick replied to her before sitting across from her at the table and taking her hand comforting her as she closed her eyes and taking a deep breath. "I know its tough for you to be around people of color since you were younger but not all people are like that." Rick said softly to Lori who looked at him and sighed.

"Sasha and her brother are nice people and so is Michonne. Once you get to know them you will see that they are kind people, but I won't rush you OK?" Rick gripped Lori's hand in comfort as she shook her head.

"I...I will try to get to know them but I can't promise you it will all go away straight away OK?" Lori spoke softly and gripped his hand back in acceptance.

"Alright then, did you need help getting dinner ready?" Rick said a he nodded his head an moved on from the previous conversation.

* * *

Thanks for reading leave me a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As always thanks for the support please leave me a review. Tell me if you hate it or love it.

OK onward toward the barbecue.

* * *

As we pulled up to the house, I could hear the crickets that come out at night as the sun sets, the smell of meat cooking on a grill and the chatter and laughter filling the night air. Back when I was younger I longed for nights like these to live and be young again be among people my own age, but instead my stomach twists in discomfort at being in a place full of people, people that I have know since I was a little girl staring, whispering gossiping about my broken marriage and broken family. Maybe I'm being paranoid an just imagining these thoughts in my head.

My confidence that I once had has been squashed over time with loneliness, bitterness, sadness, anger and regret. I know his trying to make it work trying to keep the family afloat but I can see the hesitance in those baby blues of eyes of his. I tried to talk about it but he recoils each time I bring it up as if I have physically hit him, I know that I am to blame and he has every right to hate me. The guilt of what I did is eating at me and I don't know what to do, I can't force him to speak so I must give him time and try for our sake's.

Rick knocks on the door and we wait for a few seconds before our host opens the door wide open and invites us in. Daryl greets me with a kiss on the cheek and a pat on the shoulder to Rick as a greeting. Daryl offers me a drink before we are lead out to the back yard, I ask politely if I can have a juice Daryl nods and wonders off leaving me and Rick to wander off to a table to sit. It's a full house of different people chatting among each other, I look around and see the teenagers gather in the far back near an old oak tree sitting and chatting among themselves away from the adults. I see Carl take off towards Enid his school friend but I notice that a little boy sitting in her lap laughing and chatting away, his smile is contagious and full of joy. I smile as he greets Carl chatting away at a mile a minute, I cannot hear the conversation but looking at the smiles of the two teenagers and the little boy I can see that it is a happy one.

Daryl returns to me and Rick as he places my drink on the table, I zone out to the quiet chatter of Rick and Daryl and focus on the people around me. That's when I notice her, a beauty with a smile similar to the young boy in Enid's lap. Her skin is dark, her dreads are tied up into a low bun the yellow tank top and dark blue jeans she wears enhances her curves. She is smiling and chatting with Sasha laughing at something she said that's when our eyes meet, she breaks our eye contact an grabs Sasha's hand and motions her to wait as she wonders over to a table to grab something. I turn my head towards the oak tree for a moment to see that Carl, Enid and the young boy still chatting way, I turn around again and shes standing there right in front of me smiling. I jump a little being startled at her sudden appearance.

"Hello you must be Mrs Grimes, I'm your new neighbor Michonne Lawrence sorry I haven't introduce myself sooner." She says to me with her hand out stretched for a hand shake, that smile on her face in a warm greeting. I return it with reluctance not being comfortable touching her, but I'm trying aren't I?

"Nice to meet you Mic-honne, is that how I say it right? Please call me Lori, Mrs Grimes a little to formal." I return casually I smile back at her, I can feel those blue eyes watching me.

"That's right not many people try to pronounce it, thank you. I actually wanted to give you something for your son Carl as a thank you for being so kind to my son Andre when we first moved here." She points to the little boy in Enid's lap. "With your permission of course, I didn't want to give this to him without his parents consent." Michonne pulls out a stack of comics from her bag as she sits down next to me and gives them to me for inspection. The cover looks normal enough Watchmen is on the cover with a man wearing a mask looking like a detective, I don't bother flipping through the comics losing interest fast.

"That's fine Michonne, is it OK if I give them to him now so he can say his thanks?" I ask her, her smile is warm and genuine as she nods her head. I turn around and call out to Carl signaling him to come over. The little boy looks as well his smile widens as he sees his mom sitting next to me and waves big and silly. Michonne laughs an waves back, Andre goes back to chatting with Enid as Carl makes his way over to our table.

"Hello Ms Lawrence." Carl greets, Michonne smiles and greets back.

"Michonne has a gift for you for being such a nice boy and making Andre feel welcome." I say and hand him the comics, I watch as his eyes widen at the stack of comics he looks at both of us before wrapping his arms around me saying thank you before remembering his manners and thanking Michonne.

"Thank you Ms Lawrence, you didn't have to get me these."

"Nonsense I have been meaning to give them to you for awhile but I've just been busy but I wanted to check with your mom first if its OK." They chatted back in forth like old friends, it was weird that these two could flow so easy when sometimes it was a struggle to get a conversation out of him. I excused myself from the conversation as it turned into superhero's and comics. I walked back into Daryl's empty house majority of the people are outside, I slump into the couch allowing the quiet of the house and chattering of the back yard disappear, I close my eyes breathing in and out drifting into a sleep as I allow my thought to drift off into a dream.

I feel something touching my shoulder arousing me from my sleep. I blink my eyes a few times before opening them and see a towering figure looking down at me. I look up and stare at Sasha's brother Tyreese who is looking at me with concern, I gasp and jump up from the couch moving quickly away from him.

* * *

"Sorry Lori, I was calling out to you before. I just wanted to make sure that you are alright." Tyreese puts his hands up and speaking softly.

"That's fine have I been asleep long?" I reply trying not to show my nervousness.

"Not really, I was just finished using the bathroom when I noticed you on the couch. I thought something was wrong shouldn't have woken you up." He replies sheepishly. I shake my head to clear it before putting on a fake smile.

"No, I shouldn't have dozed off. Rick outside?" I question him, he nods his head yes and I nod back to him before walking back outside. I'm greeted by Rick, Michonne, Sasha and a few other people as I step outside. Rick moves his hand around my waist asking me softly if I'm alright. I nod to him and I get a smile in response. I lean into him and for just a moment it feels like everything is alright.

"So Lori what do you do?" Michonne ask, as the conversation turns to me.

"Well I don't do anything, I'm a stay at home mom." I respond to Michonne, who nods at me before responding.

"Don't you get bored while Carl goes to school?" I look at her and my mind immediately goes, 'what is she getting at?' then I remember its just an innocent question.

"No, I... I mean we have another child a little girl named Judith." I say as I gesture to me and Rick. I feel him tense and relax for just a second at the mention of 'our child'.

"Aww she must be precious. How old is she? She must have those beautiful blue eyes like Carl?" Michonne says with a big smile.

"No, she takes after her mother she's our brown eyed girl and she's about six months." Rick replies. Michonne smiles at the pair of us.

"My little Andre is about to have his birthday soon his turning six this year, if its alright with you two your more than welcome to bring your family along to the birthday party." Michonne says as she smiles at us.

"Sorry to bother you Ms Lawrence but someone is a little sleepy." Carl says next to Michonne. We turn to look at the pair standing there. Andre is rubbing his eyes and yawning, Michonne leans down to pick him up as he leans his head against her shoulder.

"My little peanut is tired huh?" Michonne asks Andre as his little head shakes his head up and down on her shoulder.

"OK, I think its time for us to go. Lori it was nice to meet you. Rick and Carl it was nice to see you again. Thanks for looking after him Carl." Michonne nods her at us as she turns to walk off before turning to us again.

"Oh have any of you seen Daryl? I just wanted to thank him for the barbecue." She asks, Sasha responds and in turn says her thanks and farewells before walking off to fins the host.

* * *

As the evening comes to an end people start to leave Daryl's home. We are the last to leave the home, we say our thanks and farewells before he shuts the door behind us. We arrive home tired, I look towards Michonne's home and see a car that must be hers in the driveway. We filter into the house and make ourselves ready for bed. After getting ready in comfortable silence and laying in our spaces on the bed, I turn away like always but am pleasantly surprise to feel a tone arm wrap around me and pull me into his chest.

"Thank you." He whispers into my ear and kisses my shoulder I turn to him an look into his eyes and see happiness for the first time in months. He leans down and kisses my lips softly at first testing the waters. I return it gently our kisses are soft just getting used to each other again, it doesn't take long for our kisses to become heated in our passion. Hairs are tugged, lips are bitten, gasps in the darkness turned into moans. I gasp in pleasure as we are connected it feels so good, he thrusts gently in and out in a steady pace. We are both panting as he thrusts harder making me moan louder, I grip his hair hard with my right hand and scratch his back with my right. His close and I moan his name, he thrusts once, twice but stops and stares at me with wide eyes.

I stare back in confusion as he stops. "What is it?" I ask as in a breath.

"Shane." Just one word he whispers and I feel everything shatter's around me, he pulls away and grabs his boxers and pants, sliding his boots on pulling them in a rush. I get out of bed quickly wrapping my robe around as he puts on a shirt slipping out the door.

"Rick wait, please I didn't mean it!" I grab his arm as he tries to go down the stairs, he shrugs me off easily and continues grabbing his keys and walking out to his car. I run after him pleading him to stop, tears are streaming down my face as I beg him to stay. He says nothing, doesn't look at me as he gets in his car.

"Please wait don't go!" He stops for a second and turn his head looking at me with tears in his eyes.

"I thought we were getting better but its not Lori... I have to go let me go right now, we need to talk in the morning." Its speaks his words so softly, it doesn't feel real at all. I open my mouth to speak but he starts his car up and pulls away into the cool evening. I am crying hard, tears streaming down my face.

* * *

That took a turn for the worst, nearly blow your load an BAM! someone else's name haha.

Thanks for reading, leave me a review as always.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Well as always thanks for the reviews. This chapter will be explaining the past, we find out why Rick is angry and feels betrayal, Lori's deceit and why she needed to seek comfort somewhere else, Shane's involvement and where his disappeared to. After this bloody chapter I'm having some Carl, Andre and Michonne cuteness moments cause this is making me depress fast. I just realized something important just now, Judith is about 5 months old sorry for the mistake.

Oh just for a side note my friend who used to be a racist, lets just say our first meeting wasn't a good one. The first day we met we got into a big old fist fight, his a guy by the way.

Also side note the year is 2009 but in my mind its early 2000's cause of my memories, I know that doesn't make sense...anyway let's continue.

* * *

February 2009

Walking out of the clinic I feel nothing, its been a week since I made that appointment and now I feel nothing my mind is empty. I know what I did was wrong but the way things are now... it will be better in the long run. Getting into my car I sit for just a moment gathering my thoughts and still nothing comes to mind, I take a few deep breaths to settle me. I check my watch and see it is time to pick up Carl from school, I start the car up and pull out of the clinic's parking lot and out onto the road towards the school.

I wait downstairs for him to come home its already nine o'clock, I see headlights pull into our yard finally and I make my way back into the kitchen getting his dinner ready. I hear the door open and shut quietly then footsteps slowly walking towards the kitchen, I turn around with my back towards the door keeping myself busy with getting the food on the plate. I feel those arms wrap around me, they once used to make me feel safe and loved and I yearned for them always but now I feel nothing.

I move his arm to the side releasing me from his arms, I put his food on the table and leave him without a word back upstairs. I get ready for bed and lay myself on my side of the bed, my mind is blank as I stare out the window watching the stars in the night. I can hear him come in, getting ready for bed like every evening I wait for a few minutes then feel the dip in the mattress as he lay's down on his side of his bed and just like that another day has come and gone and I still feel nothing.

* * *

March

Another 2 weeks has passed and we hardly speak its march now, the only time we speak is in the company of other people or in front of Carl. I am going mad at the motions of everyday being the same day in and day out. So to change things up for once we are having a barbecue inviting his friends and ours just to escape the silence of the day. It's a good day everyone is enjoying themselves, but I still feel nothing. Carl is happy for once again his friend Enid and him are in the tree house playing, laughing and chatting. I smile for just a moment then it fades, I look towards Rick who's on the grill talking to his co-worker's from the sheriffs department. That's when I notice Shane looking at me, I feel something from his gaze and I feel ashamed as he keeps staring.

I shake my head and walk over to the table of drinks and notice that the cups are all gone, I make my way back into the house towards the kitchen where the extra cups are. That's when I feel different arms wrap around me and I feel excitement again but shriek at the stranger, I turn and see dark eyes and jet black hair that are not my husband's. His arms are still around me pinning me to the counter, his eyes say it all and I feel guilt but it washes away the minute he slams his lips against mine. Ecstasy floods through my body as our kisses are rushed, fevered and hot, I feel him move us towards the downstairs bathroom our lips still lock together tight. It hits me when he locks the door, the reality that I'm kissing his best friend, childhood friend, Carl's god parent and a dear friend to me and Rick but I forget about all of that when he starts kissing me down my neck making me moan in pleasure. He slide my panties down my legs lifting my dress around my waist spreading my legs open and slips in with ease just like our kisses hot and fevered so is our fucking.

That's all it is unadulterated fucking as I say in our mind over and over again as he thrusts harder making me stifle my moan biting into his shoulder making him moan in pleasured pain, and just like that its over we take a moment to let the reality sink in. I'm a cheater and I feel more alive than ever, Shane looks at me and we know what we did is wrong but we accept without words and move on. We right ourselves and I slip out first back into the kitchen and grab the cups, walk back out into the backyard like nothing has ever happened. Rick is still at the barbecue chatting having a good time and I feel the guilt come back up but I dismiss it but I know that it will come back and eat at me slowly like a sickness.

It was only supposed to happen once, but I want more so I contact him to meet up, I make an excuse to Rick who accepts it and plans his afternoon with Carl. I am giddy with excitement as we meet up in the next town over in some shabby hotel, the room number 314 he says to meet at and I knock on the door. I wait a few seconds he opens it and I walk in. I leave feeling alive and happy for the first time in years, the guilt is eating me up inside but I want to enjoy this for a moment, but with every wrong doing there are consequences.

* * *

April

A month of secrecy and the guilt is eating me alive, Rick and I are happy for once we talk and laugh like we used to. Its because I've been happy with someone else and Rick thinks we are getting better, Shane has made me promise to never tell Rick, but I know that my conscious will win out in the end. I've been vomiting lately and I'm sure I know why, I look at the five pregnancy tests and my suspicions have been confirmed. I'm pregnant again and its not Rick's, tonight is the night I'm gonna tell him once he gets back from work I'll tell him. I've sent Carl to my mothers so that he doesn't have to hear us.

Rick has come home I can hear the car pull up into our yard. I take a deep breath readying myself to confront him but all that comes in vain as I feel tears slide down my cheeks, I stand up in the living room as he walks in the hallway shutting and locking the door like always.

"Rick, can we talk?" I ask him and that's when I notice his stance, its stiff as he turns his head and stares at me.

"Yeah we're gonna talk alright." His voice is deep his southern accent coming out strong whenever his mad.

"You wanna tell me what you were doing at the clinic in February?" He tilts his head as he asks me. "I was getting a check up." I reply quickly and I'm stupid enough to think that his gonna believe that.

"Let me ask again. What were you doing at the clinic in February?" I shiver inward at his tone. "I was thinking that the way we've been at that time was no way to have a baby Rick." I respond quietly.

"So...so your solution is to get rid of our baby like sweeping it under the rug without discussing it with me? What made you think that it was your decision to make huh, last time I checked he or she had a right to have a chance!" He roared, his chest puffing up and down.

"You wanna bring a baby into this life! Where their parents barely speak Rick, barely look at one another huh?" I snipped back trying to remain calm.

"How can you think like that? It's not only that Lori, its that you kept it a secret from me! I had a right to know didn't I? Instead I find out through someone else!" We were both screaming now at each other.

He moves and starts pacing trying to calm down, I am doing the same taking deep breaths steadying my racing heart.

"I thought we were getting better Lori? We were... we were a family again, we were happy weren't we or was that my imagination?" He finally spoke, his voice sounded so defeated like he wanted to give up.

"There is something else... I'm pregnant." I whispered in the tense air, he looked at me before walking to the couch and just dropping into it defeated.

"Of course you are, I've known for awhile I recognize the symptoms. I'm... I'm not the father, am I." Rick stated looking at me for confirmation. I nodded and his head dropped into his hands while taking deep breaths.

"Who?" He questioned, his voice sounded so broken. "Shane." That one word broke him, his shoulders started to shake and I felt like the worse person in the world. He wiped his face and started to laugh. "So on top of everything else you cheated with my best friend." He said.

"Alright then." He stood up and stalked out of the room and walked out of the house shutting the door quietly, I heard his car start up and pull away from our house. That's when I finally noticed that tears were running down my face.

* * *

One week since I have seen Rick, I call his cell and get no answer. Carl asks where his dad is and lie and tell him his visiting family. He finally comes home after a week of being away, he looks fine just tired. He ignores me as he walks in the door, I try not to be hurt from this action knowing that I am at fault. He walks upstairs to see Carl and I hear how happy he is to see his dad. They are up there for a half an hour before he comes downstairs again.

"We need to talk about the baby." Rick says to me finally, I nod at him happy that he spoke at all. Rick motions us to the backyard. "I was worried about you, I tried to call but I couldn't reach you." I say as we take a seat out in the backyard porch.

"Yeah, I was at Daryl's he let me sleep in his spare bedroom." He replies. "I just needed time to think Lori... Shane's left town, I went to visit him to talk about it and his just gone. What do you wanna do about the baby Lori." He says and stares at me.

"I don't know Rick, I really don't." I reply honestly. "This baby deserves a chance, he or she deserves it." He speaks and that's the last thing I would expect from him. "Why?" I ask curiously.

"I... I don't know myself. Not yet anyway." He says honestly. We stare at each other. The afternoon is calm, a cool breeze blows between us.

"I can't stay in the same room with you Lori, I'm gonna move to the downstairs bedroom." He says looking me in the eyes. I nod. "I'll stay and help you with the baby Lori, I just need time I don't know how long I just need... time." He says softly.

* * *

January 2010

I gave birth to a healthy little girl named Judith, she's beautiful. Rick is holding her looking at her with a big smile.

"Hi sweetheart, welcome to the world." He says softly to her, in response she coos quietly. Carl is watching his dad holding his little sister. "She's so tiny mom." Carl says, Rick asks Carl if he'd like to hold her.

"Really don't you think I should wait till she older." Carl asks nervously, Rick smiles and makes him sit on the chair next to my bed and lays her in his arm making sure her head is properly supported. He looks at me and smiles as his holding Judith. I see Rick's smile slowly fade as he watches Carl talk to Judith.

"When you are older I'm gonna teach you everything Judith." Carl whispers to Judith. Just for a moment all of our troubles are forgotten.

* * *

Thanks for reading please leave me a review as always. I love the actor who played Shane in the TV series, but I hate the character. You know his a good character if you hate them so much.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As always thanks for the reviews, please stay with me this fic will be a long one I hope you guys don't mind. Also what happened to Shane you all will have to wait and see what become's of him. A lot of you wondered why Rick stayed, I personally think that Rick is a man with traditional family values, I know i haven't written Judith and Carl in a while but fear not they will show up soon. This chapter will be Carl's thoughts and feelings of his parents and what he thinks should happen.

One last thing yay or nay to Shane returning? Leave me a yay or nay for his return in your reviews.

* * *

It's been nice for awhile, just nice the house is full of chatter not like silence when mom was pregnant. I know dad is not happy, the only time I see him happy is when his with uncle Daryl or me and Judith never with mom. I try to stay happy for him but I'm not, it's not a nice coming home to house full of silence. This isn't a home its just a house that I stay in, I hate the silence.

I jerk my head as I hear mom asking and crying for dad to stay, I know he isn't I can hear his footsteps going down the stairs towards the front door. I don't wanna look but I want to, I shuffle to the end of my bed and stand up walking as quietly as I can I sneak out of my door to the end of the hall towards the window. I look down and I can see mom grab dad's arm, I can't hear what they are saying but for a moment mom doesn't move she must be listening to dad before he shuts the door and drives away. I make my way back to my room when I see mom staring at the direction dad drove off, I hate this house.

It's morning now and I awake with a headache my head throbs in pain but I ignore it as I make my way to the bathroom to get ready for school. I check Judith's room and I find the little toddler sitting up and smiling. I walk over to her crib and pull her out.

"Good morning Judith, did you sleep good?" I say quietly, she smiles as I make a funny face. she starts clapping her hands in excitement. I chuckle at her antics and adjust her on my hip before making my way down to the kitchen. I walk in and I see dad sitting with his back to me deep in thought he doesn't notice that I've walked in until I open the fridge door getting the baby food mom keeps in the fridge. He turns his head and smiles half heated at me and Judith.

"Good morning you guys. You sleep alright?" He asks me taking a sip of his coffee. I 'hmm' my response and put Judith's food on the table and sit with her in my lap and start feeding her. We sit in comfortable silence the only sound in the kitchen is Judith eating and dad sipping his coffee.

"I heard you and mom last night." I say, he jerks his head up and frowns at me. "What did you hear son?" He asks. "Just mom asking you to stay again." I hear him sigh while his looking at his coffee. "How do you feel about it Carl?" I look at him shocked, this is the first time that he has asked me how I feel.

"I..." I start off but my brain goes blank, do I tell him that we are all miserable and he should leave or do I tell him to stay and hope for the best but before I can say anything mom comes into the room and looks at us and in a instant I can feel the tension between my parents. I get up and hand Judith to mom as I'm leaving the kitchen. I go back upstairs and get my school bag and I shout from the door that 'I'm walking to school', I hear farewells and I head out the door to school.

I am a few blocks away from home when I spot my friend Noah heading out of his home. "Noah!" I yell, he turns to me and waves I run to catch up to him as he waits for me.

"Hey man good morning." I say in a breath as we meet up, he turns and I fall in step with him as we continue to school. "Morning, you do the art assignment for Ms Lawrence's class?" 'Shit' I whisper under my breath forgetting the assignment. "No, I forgot about it. You?" I ask and he nods and I groan. We forget it about the assignment as we continue to walk to school at a lazy pace.

"Hey how come you didn't come to the barbecue last weekend?" I ask remembering. "Dad did ask me to tag along but I didn't wanna come." He responds. "You should have come Ms Lawrence gave me some cool comics." I say. "Really? What for and which comics?" He asks as we turn around another corner.

"I should have mentioned that Ms Lawrence moved across from my house when she first moved here and I was being nice to her son his name is Andre his a sweet little kid and the comics she gave me it's called Watchmen." We continue to talk about the comics as we finally make it to school. I see Enid and Sophia waiting for us at the school entrance, we make our way to them.

'Morning ladies.' Noah says to the girls as we exchanged greetings. We chat for a bit before classes start then the bell rings signaling us to head to class. The morning is always a rush trying to get to class. I get through the morning classes like always barely paying attention, writing notes and handing in assignments. It's recess now as I make my way to the lunch room. I walk in and I start searching for my friends, I spot them in our usual spot in the far left corner. I walk over to them as I hear them chatting away, Noah greets me with a nod as I sit down. We are chatting away eating our lunch discussing anything other than school work. The bell signals for us to return to class, I tell the group that I'm gonna see Ms Lawrence before I join them for lunch Noah asks if he wants me to come, I tell him 'it's cool' and I head to class.

The afternoon classes start and just like the morning classes I got through the motions of taking notes and paying attention. The last class of the afternoon before lunch is english, Ms Williams is Noah's aunt and she is strict as hell, she catches you not paying attention in class and there is hell to pay Ms Williams is a great teacher for that she keeps you interested what you are learning. The bell rings once again for lunch, I head to the front of the class where Ms Williams is sitting accepting assignment.

"Afternoon Carl, how did you find this week's assignment?" Ms William asks without looking up, continuing to mark papers. "Good afternoon, it was fine Ms Williams." She finally looks up with a smile as she accepts my assignment. "Ok Carl thank you, why don't you head off to lunch now." She says turning back to her work, I nod and walk out of the classroom heading to the art faculty. I make it out of the building walking at a lazy pace when I'm shoved in the shoulder by somebody.

"Watch where you're going!" I yell at the person, he turns around and I see that it's Ron Anderson he sneers at me and keeps walking. I shrug it off and continue on my way to the art faculty. I finally make it and as I'm about to knock on the door I see Michonne about to step out.

"Oh hey Carl how are you?" She stops and ask as she opens the door.

"I'm fine Ms Lawrence, I just wanted to talk to you about this weeks assignment." I say as we move out of the way of the door as more teachers leave. "OK, what is it?"

"I didn't finish it in time, I was wondering if I could have an extension on it." She frowns at me.

"Carl I gave you and everybody else in the class two weeks to finish this assignment, if you needed more time you should have asked me last week for the extension. Before I give the extension to you I need a reason." She asks with her hands on her hips.

"I... I was just busy dealing with stuff at home and I forgot." I say finally looking at Michonne. Her frown doesn't move from her face but she sighs all the same and her body relaxes.

"Alright I expect the assignment next week monday young man and no later, you hear me?" She points to me as I nod. "Thanks Ms Lawrence, I will have it done by then." She nods at me as we both turn towards the classroom.

"Oh how were the comics I got you Carl?" She asks as we casually walk down the hall. "It's a whole lot graphic than Superman, the characters are really cool though but some of the stuff I've seen is a little much." She nods her head in understanding.

"Well I was in the comic shop, looking for comics for Andre since he wouldn't stop mentioning the one comic his been reading over and over." She smiled and looked at me. "I thought because you're fifteen Watchmen would be something that you would enjoy to read and it is very mature." We make it to the classroom we stop to chat for a few minutes when I notice that I have about fifteen minutes of lunch left. I turn to leave before I remember my manners and say goodbye to Michonne.

"Well, I just wanna thank you again Ms Lawrence for the comics as well as the extension, I promise to have it done by this monday." She waves me off and gestures for me to leave as she makes her way into the classroom.

I quickly take off to the lunch room and meet up with my friends, I quickly eat my lunch in ten minutes all the while talking to Noah, Enid and Sophia. The bell rings again for the last classes of the day and as we take off to our classes, Noah tells me he'll meet me at the art class with Ms Lawrence after taking PE. As our second last class of the day finishes I make my way to the last class of the day, Ms Lawrence's art class. I approach the classroom and I see Noah waiting outside for me, I nod at him and we both make our way inside to the back of the classroom at our usual spot. The classes hasn't started yet but the room is filling with other students. We wait for Ms Lawrence chatting amongst ourselves when the door opens and in she come's in.

"Alright, settle down and get seated. Good afternoon class. Today we have a lot to do but I must remind you all to hand in your assignments at the end of class. This assignment is very important it takes up forty percent of you grades." She speaks loud and clear as the classroom settles and pay attention to her.

"OK today we will be sketching the bowls of apple's in front of you so please get out your art books and remember to not rip out pages of your book, the work you do in them counts up another thirty percent of your grades at the end of the year. Alright?" She says as everyone including me nod as we set about sketching the bowl's in books. The class goes relatively slow as the day draws to end, the sound of scratching pencils and quiet chatter in the class fills the lazy atmosphere in the room.

The bell signals the end of class. "Alright student's put your books away!" Michonne says loudly over the students rushing to leave. "Don't forget to hand in your assignments before you take off." I walk with Noah to drop his assignment at the desk and Michonne heads turn to me before she speaks. "Don't forget your assignment is due on monday morning alright?" I nod to her and me and Noah take off out towards the entrance of the school where we see Sophia and Enid waiting for us, we greet them before Enid gesture with her head. I turn and I see my dad standing next to his truck waiting for me. I frown at that, it's never a good sign when dad picks me up from school.

I say goodbye to my friends and take off towards my dad, I'm nervous as his face is downcast and sad. He notices me and tries to smile and fails "Hey dad what are you doing here?" I ask him quietly.

"I got to tell you something but not here at home OK?" He says as he makes his way to the driver seat. I nod and climb into the front as the car starts up and we take off in the direction of home. The car is stuffy and something feels off, I just wanna get out of this car. We pull up to the house and I notice that mom's car is gone, 'that's not good' I say in my head. Dad sits quietly for second then hops out and starts walking towards the house. I follow him into the house and I notice that its quiet again when mom was pregnant. Dead silence between my dad and I, I look at him an we step into the leaving room and take a seat across from each other.

"Dad what's going on where is mom and Judith?" I finally question. He looks at me with sad eyes and takes a deep breath before answering. "You're mom is going to live with you grandmother and grandpa for awhile... Son I don't know how to say this." He rubs his eye's in discomfort.

"You're mom and I are getting a divorce son." He finally speaks, he looks at me waiting for me to react. My mind goes blank for a few minutes trying to think. I open my mouth and ask one question.

"Why?" If dad's shoulders could sag any lower they do. He takes a deep breath and I watch him as he thinks of a way to answer me.

"We have been unhappy for awhile son and I wanted to stay for you and Judith." He says honestly, I nod at his answer. "I... We tried to stay together but..." He drifts off with slumped shoulders. I've never seen him so defeated, it makes me sad to see him so unhappy. I get up and walk over to him and sit next to him and wrap my arms around him and squeeze him tight, he stiffens at first then relaxes before hugging me back just as tight, we sit there for a long while just hugging, the last time he hugged me this tight was when I broke my arm when I was seven.

Eventually we break apart and just sit in silence, it's nice and quiet between us the sun is setting nearly time for dinner and just like that and my stomach has bad timing and grumbles in the quiet house. Dad looks at me with amusement in his eyes he then starts chuckling then full out laughing at my embarrassment, I get over it and we both just laugh. Laughing sounds good coming from my dad it's nice to hear for the first time in years. After our laughter has died down and we are sitting there dad suggests we go out to eat.

"Let's eat at the pizza palace." I suggest dad nods his head. "But before we go how do you feel about me and mom?" I think about it for a second and really think before I reply.

"I think that this a good thing-." I continue quickly as I can see him about to reply. "Now before you say anything let me explain alright." He looks at me and nods in acceptance.

"I think that you both getting a divorce is a good thing because you both were equally miserable and being in this house were there was nothing but silence day in and day out made me miserable. I am sad that you are both separating I am really but you haven't been happy in a long while, you laughing just a minute ago was just nice to hear than silence to be honest." I say while watching dad's reaction, I take a deep breath and relax as I feel as if a weight has been lifted off my heart.

"Why didn't you say anything son? If you felt that way before you should have told us." He spoke softly his voice ashamed. "I knew how hard it was you to talk with mom, I knew that you were they type of guy to do than talk. It was already tense enough I didn't want to stress you and mom even more than what you already were." I say honestly before he can reply I hug him again letting him know with that hug, that it's OK. He hugs me and tight again and kisses me on my head like I'm little again, I smile to myself before pushing him off me.

"Eww dad gross, I'm not little anymore." I mock glare at him as he smiles shaking his head. "C'mon lets get you fed. Pizza right?" He grabs his keys and we make our way out to his truck again. It's getting dark as the sun sets and the stars are coming out, we pull out and head to the pizza palace. I'm sitting in the car and for the first time in a long time I'm happy again, dad is humming to a tune on the radio, while we sit in silence. I'm sad that mom and dad are separating but at the same time I hope they both can be happy again.

* * *

As always thanks for the reviews. Also to that guest get out of my head... just kidding but thanks again for the reviews.

Do you guys want the conversation between Lori and Rick agreeing to get a divorce or nah? Let me know.

Next time will be Rick, Michonne, Carl and Andre eating dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As always thanks for you reviews, you don't know how much they mean to me. I won't do the conversation with Rick and Lori, but I will include snippets of the conversation they had when they decided to split in this chapter in Rick's thoughts. If anyone is worried about the Anderson's they will only be mentioned briefly but with Ron and Carl something will happen. Lori will appear now and again for Judith's sake, Rick loves Judith and wants to be a part of her life even though she's not his. I will include Michonne and Andre more and more as the chapters progress. Shane will appear but not anytime soon, during this chapter I will have a time skip, forwarding the process of the divorce, Rick just being happy. Then the snails pace of the blossoming friendship then love in the next chapter.

Oh do you guys like the long chapters or should I shorten them? Let me know in your reviews.

* * *

I park the car and Carl hops out and starts heading into the pizza place, I lock the car and walk slowly behind him. His waiting for me at the entrance and his talking to someone, Michonne my next door neighbor is there with her son Andre they are chatting and smiling at each other.

"Hey dad look who's here." Carl says. "Hey Michonne and Andre, how are you?" I ask stopping in front of them. "We're good me and peanut here decide to eat out for once, how about you Rick?" She says with a smile on her face. "I'm alright thanks." I reply easily. That's when Carl's stomach starts to grumble again making Andre laugh out right at Carl. Michonne turns her head to Andre while grinning all the same. "Andre that's not nice, what if I laughed at you." She smiles and shakes her head. "I'm sorry Carl but your tummy is funny." He giggles at Carl who smiles back at him before replying. "It's alright Ms Lawrence, I am hungry after all."

"Momma ask if Carl and Mr Grimes can sit and eat with us please." Andre asks his mother. She turns her head to me and Carl and asks us if we wanna eat with her and her son, but before I can reply Carl speaks for the both of us. "Sure why not, if it's not any trouble Ms Lawrence."

"It's fine Carl and please call me Michonne we're not at school, we would love some company if your dad says its alright?" They all turn to me looking at me expectantly. I am about to refuse the offer not wanting to disturb Michonne and her time with her son, when Andre asks in a sweet voice that I can't say no to. "Please Mr Grimes." I melt as those big eyes stare at me, his really too cute when I nod my head to them and Andre jumps up in joy and runs off with Carl in tow looking for a booth. Michonne tells Andre to settle down as his making too much noise in excitement and settles down straight away. Michonne and I walk behind them as they find a booth in the middle. We all sit down in the booth, Carl and Andre are sitting next to each other already chatting away about comics and TV shows. I offer Michonne to slide in first, she nods and takes a seat, I then slip in beside her waiting for a waiter.

"So Rick how was your day?" Michonne asks, I frown at that and she must have seen it, she speaks first turning my attention away from the question she asked. "Not good huh? Well if it makes you any better mine was no better, some student was begging me for an extension on his homework the little slacker." I can see her eye turn to Carl, who had stopped talking at the mention of the student.

"Hey are you referring to me?" Carl questioned. "I don't know who else has shaggy hair and bright blue eyes hmm." Michonne says grinning wide, Andre snickering to the side. "Dad has shaggy hair and blue eyes as well." Carl replies. "But his not a student and his hair is curly not shaggy like yours." Michonne says and for a second they are quiet until all three of them are laughing, I chuckle at the laughter and for the first time it feels nice.

The waiter arrives with a smile and takes our orders, as we wait for our order to arrive the two kids are chatting away like old friends talking about anything to comics, the weather and TV shows that are recent. Michonne is sitting quietly texting away on her phone her smile lights up to what must have been a response. I frown at that but watch out the window seeing two elderly people are strolling walking their dog and I feel a twang in my heart thinking that could have been me and Lori. Without realizing it, tears are going down my face at the thought of the end of my marriage sinking in with reality. I feel someone wiping my tears away and I see that it's Andre standing on the chair with a napkin wiping tears away.

"Mr Grimes are you alright?" He asks and I just stare at him with nothing to say.

"Momma says if you are feeling sad a hug always helps. Can I give you one to make your sadness go away?" He says and wraps his little arms around my neck hugging as hard as he can. I wrap my arms around him and hug him back being careful of his little body. He lets go and I put a smile on my face happy for the gesture. "You know what Andre?"

"What Mr Grimes?" He says in a little voice looking at me with those big eyes. "Your momma is right hugs do help and I'm a lot happier now." He nods his head as if his right. "See hugs always helps." He nods with a big smile on his face, he jumps off the chair and moves to sit beside Carl who is smiling at me and Andre. I turn to Michonne as she's wiping a tear away smiling proudly at her son's kindness. We sit there for another half an hour waiting for food to arrive and Carl and Andre are still chatting away. The food finally arrives and we all dig into our meal. Andre tugs onto Carl's arm in the middle of his meal, Carl leans down to Andre and whispers to him. Carl nods to whatever he ask and takes Andre plate and starts cutting his meat into small bits for him. I smile at them it makes me think that these two acting like brothers. Michonne and I continue to eat our dinner in silence while Carl and Andre are chatting away quietly.

We finish our dinner around seven thirty and I split the bill with Michonne, we walk out to the parking lot to our cars. We make it over to her car first.

"Well goodnight Michonne , hopefully we'll see you around soon?" I say to her with my hands in my pocket.

"Actually I wanted to invite you, Carl and Lori to Andre's birthday party next month if your not busy? It's on the sixth of May" She asks leaning against her car. Looking at me with those big eyes staring at me.

"Uh... Sure I'll make sure to invite Lori along." I say with a forced smile. She smiles back and nods to me.

"Come on peanut time to go, say your farewells to Carl and Mr Grimes." She says to the little boy. "Yes momma, goodnight Carl goodnight Mr Grimes." Andre waves to us before walking to his mother side as she picks him up and straps him into the seat. Michonne says her farewells to Carl over the top of her car before jumping in her seat starting the car, backing out of the parking lot and driving towards home.

"Hey dad are you alright from before?" Carl asks as we get in our car. "Yeah son I'm alright, just the thought of your mom and I splitting up just hit me out of nowhere but Andre was something... sweet kid with a good heart." I say to him.

"Yeah he is, by the way what did Michonne want earlier?" Carl asks while winding his window down letting the cool breeze flow into the car. "Just wanted to invite you, me and your mother to Andre's birthday party next month. It's on the sixth of May." I say turning pulling into our home. We hop out of the car and head into the house. "Did you mention that you are getting divorced?" I turn my head to him as we head up the stairs. "No, I thought it is maybe too soon to talk about it with other people, no doubt your grandmother will be over here tomorrow trying to get us back together." I follow Carl into his room as he lays back on his bead looking at the ceiling. "Dad would you ever think about dating again after the divorce?" My eyebrows raise high at this question. "Why? and where is this coming from?"

"It's just that... I know that you loved mom and everything would you ever try again with someone else?" He sits up on his elbows looking at me. "I don't know Carl, it's too soon yet to think about this so suddenly and IF I did I would want your approval more than anything before I would start dating any women." My mind wanders to Michonne, her dark chocolate skin, her beautiful smile and her warm caring eyes. I shake my head from those thoughts and look back to Carl.

"OK then dad, I'll see you in the morning then." Carl says as his stands up and walks over to me and hugs me. I smile and hug him back. "You know I can get used to these hugs." I smile as he lets me go. "I'll hug you at home and nowhere else." He says smirking and walking into his room and shutting the door behind him. I smile before walking to my room. It's strange being in this room, stuff is missing from when Lori packed her stuff this morning. I sit on the edge of my bed and notice that photo's are gone, my closet door is slightly opened and I see that it's practically barren from the lack of clothes just a few shirts pants and jeans hang on hangers. The room feels empty, but I feel as if I'm not suffocating anymore. I lay back on the bed and relax, I feel relief and guilt that the pain is ebbing away slowly, I shouldn't be happy but I am.

* * *

May

A month has passed since Lori and I split. Carl is happier that I have ever seen him. Lori and I agreed on joint custody of Judith and Carl. Two weeks each at our respectable homes, Lori has moved across town in a three bedroom home. The divorce itself was easy as we sat down one afternoon with our own lawyers and discussed what we wanted to split and agreed to the joint custody of our kids. Signed a few papers and a few weeks later, Lori Grimes was now Lori Scott. Lori and I talk on good terms but still have that tense feeling between that is never gonna go away any time soon.

Judith's two weeks are with me now and we are making our way to Michonne's home to celebrate Andre's birthday.

* * *

Thanks for reading please leave me a review.

Next chapter Andre's birthday party. Maybe I'll add in a Richonne scene to forward us in the romance. Let me know if you want a chapter based on Carl and Andre and some cuteness.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

As always thanks for the reviews. The party chapter will include some new people from Michonne's past.

Long chapters it is folks.

* * *

The doorbell went off and I walked to open it, I see Rick, Carl and a little girl in Rick's arm she must have been Judith.

"Hey guys thanks for coming please come in." I say opening the door wide and letting them in.

"Thanks for having us over, this is Andre's present Carl picked it out for him." Rick say's as I take the present from Rick.

"No problem it's nice to have some company and I did invite you guys and who is this little cutie?" I say looking at the blond haired little girl in Rick's arm, she shy's away from me hiding her face in Rick's neck.

"This is Judith wanna say hello Judith." Rick says in a soft voice, the little girl still shy's away from me and I smile. "It's OK maybe she'll warm up to me later on in the afternoon."

"Thank you for the present, I'll make sure that Andre gets it. Its a small party with a few of Andre's friend from school. He'll be happy to see you." We walk down the hall and out the back into the small backyard covered in balloons and streamers, four kids are running around with superhero costumes on. Batman, spider man, cat woman and a ninja turtle. I see Rick smile at the kids and Carl is laughing at the costumes.

"Carl! Mr Grimes!" Andre in his ninja turtle costume says as he runs over to us, his short legs running as fast as they can. He stops in front of me his little chest puffing up in down from running.

"Hello Mr Grimes hello Carl, you guys made it." He says with a big smile. He looks at the little girl in Rick's arm. "Oh a baby, whats her name?" Andre asks politely. Rick smiles before squatting down so that Judith and Andre are at eye level. "This is Judith, why don't you say hello to Andre, Judith." Judith looks at Andre hard before waving at him and Andre does the same. He turns to me with a big smile.

"She said hello momma." He says to me that big smile still on his face.

"She sure did sweetie."

"Andre! are you coming?" The cat woman calls to him.

"Yeah! Carl, come play with us. You can be the baddie." Andre says walking to Carl and taking his hand walking to his friends.

"Why do I gotta be the baddie?" He ask being dragged away.

"Cause you don't have a costume, so that's why." Andre says finally. He turns to me for help and I shrug my shoulders with a smile.

"Come on I'll introduce you to the parents of the kids and some of my old friends." I say to Rick as we walk to table near the house under the shade of the tree. I introduce the kids parents to Rick and they all exchange greetings, Rick knowing some of them from high school.

"Rick this is Paul Rovia, his a friend from Atlanta. I call him Jesus on the account of the way he looks." I say to him. Rick turns to me eyebrow raised. "It's a nickname since college, with the beard and hair..." I drift off. Jesus looks at Rick up and down then extends his hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you Rick, are you gonna introduce me to this beautiful girl in your arm." He gestures to Judith. "This is Judith, wanna say hi Judith." Judith looks hard a Paul before waving.

"Aww isn't she a cutie, how old?" Jesus ask. "About six months old." Rick replies, Jesus nods his head at that. "So you know Michonne from college?" Rick asks us and before I can reply Jesus does.

"Oh yeah me and Michonne are lovers from way back." He says pulling me into his side. I see Rick's jaw tense up at that. I look at Jesus disbelieving before shrugging him off. "His kidding, on the account of him being gay." I say un-amused. Jesus is laughing at me and Rick. "Sorry, sorry I couldn't help myself." We are interrupted with Andre running to us again.

"Uncle Paul! uncle Paul! You gotta come help Carl, we need another baddie to defeat. His dead now so you gotta come and bring him back to life." He says in a rush while pulling on his arm. We turn to look at the kids and start laughing that all three of the kids are sitting on an exhausted Carl who's playing dead. Jesus runs off with Andre and the kids are playing again.

"Oh would miss Judith like some fruit to munch on." I say taking a seat on the bench with the other parents. Rick nod's and I fill a plate up with various fruits and place them in front of Rick. Judith looks at the plate and then at me before extending her arms out reaching for me. I look at Rick and he has his eye raised just as I do. I reach and take Judith sitting her on my lap and pull the plate with fruit towards us. Judith picks up a piece of orange and puts it in her mouth sucking at the juices and chewing quietly.

"She's a very quiet baby." I say to Rick who nods. "Yeah, she doesn't cry as much as other babies." I smile as she puts the orange back on the plate and pick up an apple ans starts chewing away.

"I'm also sorry to hear about what happened with you and Lori, divorces are never easy." I say quietly. "How did you find out about it?" Rick ask while watching Judith. "It's a small town people like to gossip, I found that out quickly when I first moved here." Rick nods saying a quiet 'yeah'.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, where's Andre's daddy?" Rick asks me quietly. I turn to him still holding Judith securely while she munches away. "He died when Andre was little, his name was Mike." My mind going back to when the police came to my house telling me that Mike had died in a car accident. I shake those thoughts away and focus on the little girl in my lap eating.

"Sorry to hear that, how did you cope with it all?" He asks me. "For awhile I didn't, my parents and friends helped me out till I found my feet again." He nods at that as Judith offers him a piece of apple to eat. He takes it between his teeth and chews it juices running down his chin. I grab a napkin close by and wipe at the juices. I look up and his staring at me with those intense blue eyes. I pull my hand back and look away as Carl drops next to his dad puffing in exhaustion.

"Where... do those kids get their energy?" He puffs out, his shirt is a grass stain mess. "Sorry Carl they might be a little hyped on sugar, see that esky over there." I point to, he nods. "Why don't you grab you and your dad something to drink." He nods and stands. "Would you like one Michonne?" He asks, I shake my head no and he nods his head and walks off to get the drinks.

"I think it's time for lunch now anyway. OK, miss Judith time to go to your daddy." I try to hand her off to Rick but she holds onto my shirt tight. I try once again but she holds on starting to get fussy.

"She's a stubborn little thing isn't she." I say to Rick who smiles in amusement. "Do you mind helping me with the food?"

"No I don't mind." Rick says and we both walk into the house towards the kitchen. "The food is in the fridge if you can just grab the red container and blue one, I'll just grab the plates and whatnot." I say moving towards the cupboard and picking up the plates and spoons. We both walk out and Rick puts the food on the table. The other parents help out setting the food up.

"OK kids time for lunch you can play later!" I say to them, they start running over to the table and the kids go to their parents who plate them up and sit down to eat. The table is buzzing with laughter as the kids explain how they defeated Carl and Jesus. I sit with Judith still in my lap feeding her chicken pieces with Rick sitting across from us.

"Alright now that everyone has been fed, I think it's time for the cake." The kids including Andre all yelled out 'yeah'. I hand Judith off to Carl who's sitting next to me and get up to go get the cake and candles. I walk into the kitchen to get the cake from the fridge when I realized that my hands are full, as I turn around I jump up seeing Rick standing behind me.

"Rick! you scared me. Is everything alright?" I ask him. "I came in to see if you needed help with the cake." He says lifting the cake from my arms. "Thanks, I'm glad you did I need to get the candles can you just wait a sec so I can grab them." I move off to the cupboard and grabbing the candles for the cake.

"OK, thanks let's go." He nods and follows behind me as we make our way out to the back and get the cake ready, Rick and I get the candle's ready on top the cake and light them in front of Andre. "OK, guys gather around, time for cake." I say to the kids as they shuffle closer to Andre who's getting ready to blow out his candle.

All of the adults and children start singing 'happy birthday' to Andre and as we finish singing. "Alright baby make a wish." I say to Andre, he takes a deep breath closing his and thinking then blows out all the candles in one go. We all cheer around him and his smiling wide looking at me. I pick up the knife ready to cut the cake when Andre stops me.

"Momma can I cut the cake please and give it to my friends?" He asks and I nod at him smiling. I hold the knife as he cuts the cake all the way to the bottom. "Andre you have to kiss the nearest girl cause you cut the cake all they way to the bottom." Rick says to the Andre who looks up at him. Without missing a beat he kisses my cheek. "There Mr Grimes I kissed the most prettiest girl, my momma." He says smiling wide at me and Rick. I look to Rick who's smiling at Andre and me.

I plate up the slices of cake and Andre hands them out. We all sit around the table eating the cake when I notice that all the children are rubbing their eyes. 'They all must be coming down from their sugar high from earlier today' I think to myself. The sun is starting to set when we finished unwrapping all of Andre's present.

"Michonne, I think it's time we get Katie home." Says Sarah holding the little girl in her arms, I look and she is sleeping and drooling on her shoulder. "Yeah that's fine and thanks for coming to the party." I smile at her, I walk her and her husband Luke to the door thanking them again for coming and saying goodbye.

The other parents start to leave with their children until I am left with Carl, Rick, Judith, Jesus and Andre still chatting away at the table. I walk back into the backyard and Andre walks over to me rubbing his eyes."Momma." Andre says to me as I pick him up holding him on my chest rocking him side to side. "Yes peanut?" He looks at me with tired eyes. "I wanna say thank you momma for giving me a great birthday." He leans up and kisses my cheek. I smooth his little Afro back and kiss him on the top of his head. "You are most welcome peanut." He turns his little head towards Rick and Carl.

"Mr Grimes and Carl thank you for coming as well." He says still rubbing his eyes and yawning. "It was a pleasure to come Andre." Rick says softly to the little boy. Night has descended on us now and I am feeling the drain of the day. "Hey Mich you wanna put him down to sleep." Jesus whispers to me while looking at Andre sleeping against my chest. I nod and whisper to him I'll only be ten minutes, by the time I change Andre into his pajamas and put him into bed with his night light on leaving the door open for him. The outside is cleared up with the exceptions of the party decorations, Carl and Judith are sitting at the table the little girl asleep in his arms Carl rubbing her back. I see Rick and Jesus come around the corner where the bins are chatting away.

"You guys didn't have to help clean up." I say to them. Jesus and Rick shake their heads at me. "It was no problem Michonne we wanted to help as thanks for inviting us, though we should be getting home now." Rick says as her gestures to the sleeping infant in Carl's arms. "Oh Mich I put the food away in the fridge for you ok. I'm gonna take a bath and head off to sleep OK." Jesus says kissing me in my cheek while wondering off into the house. I walk Carl and Rick to the the front door, I open it and I watch Carl step out with Judith. "Goodnight Michonne thanks again for inviting us." Carl whispers to me and I wave to him as he take off back to their house.

Rick and I are standing there in silence for a few minutes. Rick sighs and looks at me for a second. "I wanna ask if you and Andre would like to join us for dinner on Friday if your not busy?" He finally ask.

"Sure, we would love to come if you'll have us." I say smiling at him. "Good I'll see you and Andre on Friday then." He smiles in return before leaning in and kissing my cheek. I look up at him as he walks backwards saying 'goodbye' as he turns and walks back across the street to his home. I stand there for a few minutes holding my cheek where Rick kissed me, I shake those thoughts away and head back inside.

* * *

Thanks for reading please leave me a review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

As always thanks for the reviews. I hope that people don't mid that I am taking the relationship with Richonne at a snail's pace, I want them to be able to be comfortable with one another, to trust one another and just enjoy the company of one another before I set them on the path that brings them together. I promise you that the wait will be worth it so please bear with me.

* * *

Daryl was driving to Rick's house with Enid on the back of his bike. It had been awhile since the two old friends had caught up since his divorce. Daryl parked his bike into the Grime's home, Enid hopped off first removing her helmet and waiting for her father to do the same.

"C'mon kid lets go and see them." Daryl said to Enid pushing her towards the house him walking closely behind. Enid knocked on the door waiting for someone to open the door, Carl opened the door and greeted both his guest and invited them in. Daryl moved to the backyard with Carl and Enid on the look out for Rick and Judith. Carl points to Rick standing in the backyard holding Judith's walking slowly backwards attempting to make her walk. "Hey, I'm gonna go finish my homework for Monday. Wanna help?" Carl asked to Enid. "I'll come and help after I've said hello to your dad." Carl nods and heads back inside.

"Hey, don't you know that kids are supposed to crawl before walking." Daryl called out to the Rick as he picked up Judith and walked over to his long time friend. "Hey, man long time no see. How are you Enid?"

"I'm good, if it's cool with you guys I'm gonna go help Carl with his homework OK. See ya later dad." Enid says taking off back into the house.

"How you been since you know." Daryl ask as they move to the porch sitting down.

"It's been alright I suppose, Carl is happier than before so that's good." Rick replies to Daryl.

"You suppose? I know that your happy with Carl and Judith but what about you, are you doing alright? and don't you say you're just alright." Daryl says as he takes Judith who's reaching out to him settling her on his lap.

"I don't know to be honest man, I'm OK honestly, maybe I need a hobby, get out go fishing or something..." Rick drifts of rubbing his hand down his face.

"Maybe... maybe you need a woman or a few." Daryl says after sitting quietly while Judith is pulling his hair.

"C'mon man not this woman nonsense again, I told you not any time soon." Rick glares at Daryl's smirking face.

"I know, I know but maybe a certain woman has caught your eye already." He looks at Rick pulling Judith's hand away from his hair. "Who did ya hear this from?" Rick questions. "My girl inside told me about it." Rick looks toward the house. 'Carl' He whispers under his breath. Daryl nod his head while bouncing Judith on his knee making the little girl squeal in delight.

"Anyway if you're looking to get away for awhile me and Enid are heading out to the cabin in about two weeks time on friday night. Sasha, Tyreese and Noah are coming out as well. Why don't you bring Carl along." Daryl says shifting the little girl in his arm again.

"We'll be camping and fishing. I'm gonna teach Enid to hunt wanna join me and I can teach Carl as well while we are out there." Daryl said.

"Sure why not, I'm gotta ask Lori first, it's her week with the kids." Rick responds to Daryl who nods at that.

"C'mon lets go get something to eat, I'm fucking hungry." Daryl stands up with Judith holding her tight in his arms.

"Language man my little princess is here." Rick smiles as they walk towards the house.

"Ah, she ain't gonna remember shit. I used to swear all the time around Enid at that age." Rick shakes his head at his friend walking back into the house.

* * *

"So you're gonna have dinner at this Rick's place? This Friday right" Jesus says to Michonne leaning against her bedroom door.

"Why, what's wrong with that? and if you remember he also invited Andre to come, peanut is excited to hang out with Carl again." Michonne said getting undress in front of him, putting on a short shorts just above the knees showing off her toned legs and a light blue t-shirt.

"You know if I wasn't gay, I'd be hitting on you but I prefer that country sheriff across the street." Jesus sighed saying under his breath, 'if only he was gay'. Michonne shaking her head at her silly friend. "Where is my peanut?" Michonne asked.

"Don't worry his watching Tarzan in the living room, his eating lunch already. I made him a sandwich." Jesus said as they walked to the living checking on him before making the way to the sofa's in the far corner of the room to chat among-st themselves. After getting themselves comfortable they continue talking.

"I've been meaning to ask since I arrived, how are you with this new job up here in this little town?"

"The town is alright, small and simple but the people gossip like no tomorrow. I have had a few snide remarks from some of the older residents but overall the town has been good to me and Andre. What about you? How's that boyfriend of your's back in Atlanta." Jesus rolls his eyes at the last question.

"Well he was being a dick before I left so we broke up before I came up here." Jesus put his hand up to stop whatever Michonne was about to say. "Please don't say your sorry. I know how much you hated him. Beside some of the men in this town are very good looking." Jesus smiled at Michonne who laughed at her friend.

"How long have you known the cowboy for?"

"Cowboy?" Michonne questioned. "Rick, he was wearing cowboy boots, black jeans and a plaid button down shirt showing off his little bit of chest hair." Jesus explained while leaning his head against his hand. Michonne looked at him and started to laugh. "You looked at him a few times during the birthday party and you can remember all that?"

"Michonne, I know that you have bad eyesight but if you saw what I was looking at. You would have been looking at a very nicely aged man with that scruff of a beard. mmh he was fine." Jesus said without missing a beat.

Laughing now at how serious he was being. "Stop it, that cowboy you're talking about is a very kind man. The first time I moved up here he was being kind to me and Andre."

"Come on Mich, at least admit that his hot for my sake." Jesus whined at her. Shaking her head his ridiculous.

"No, can we please drop the subject of my 'hot' neighbor." Michonne said with air quotes on the word hot. "Fine, but at least you admitted it."

"When are you heading back to Atlanta?" Michonne asked moving to lean against Jesus who wrapped his arm around her bringing her closer. They sat in silence for a few minutes with only the sound of the TV in the background. "I'll be heading back on Sunday morning, I gotta get back to work. I'm gonna miss you and Andre when I'm gone you know that right." Michonne nods her head at that and they sit comfortable.

"If you need me anytime, anywhere call me and I will come running as fast as I can." Jesus says softly kissing Michonnes head. "I know, thank you for being a good friend to me and being a great god father to Andre." Michonne returns the kiss on his cheek.

"Alright enough of sad stuff, what are you gonna wear for the cowboy on Friday?"

"Jeans and a top why?" Jesus looks at her with unimpressed look.

"Really jeans and a top, no I am gonna pick out your clothes for you on Friday no complaints."

"But its just dinner no need to dress up." Michonne said, to Jesus who was shaking his head at her. "There is always a reason to dress up, no harm in showing off your body and you do have an amazing body."Jesus said looking up and down her body, stopping at her toned legs. Shaking her head at her friend as they continue to chat away with Andre still eating his sandwich and watching Tarzan.

* * *

Friday night came and it was time for the dinner. Michonne stood in her bedroom with Andre as she turned left and right in the mirror looking at the form fitting yellow dress that just stopped above her knees that flaunt her curves in all the right place. The wedges on her feet showed off toned legs. "Well peanut what do you think?" Michonne said turning to the little boy who was sitting on the bed. "I think that you are very beautiful mommy, the most prettiest girl in the whole wide world mommy." Andre said looking to his mother smiling. Michonne smiled back at him looking at his little red t-shirt and jeans sitting there without his shoes on. "Alright then baby why don't you go get your shoes on and we will be ready to leave soon, I will be in the kitchen talking to uncle Paul so come find me when your done OK baby." Michonne said to the little boy, he nodded his head in affirmative then hopped off the bed and scurried off to his room to find his shoes.

Walking down the hall to the kitchen she found Jesus sitting at his laptop typing away with a glass of wine and papers scattered around the table. He turned at the sound of her heels hitting the wooden floorboards. "Well don't you look beautiful tonight, did you wear the matching panties and bra?" He asked turning back to the laptop and continued to type away. Looking at him distastefully before grabbing a seat and sitting next to him. Jesus stopped long enough from typing to take a sip of his wine before he was back at it again. "Well did you? I did not spend the last few hours picking out that gorgeous outfit and finally found a nice lingerie set to go with it." He turned to glare at Michonne who was avoiding eye contact. "Michonne." That got her to look up at him before shyly saying 'yes' under her breath. "Good now enjoy your evening and use protection OK." Jesus said as Andre came running out. "OK momma I am ready." Michonne nodded to him as he walked towards the door as soon as Andre was out of sight Michonne hit Jesus with her hand at the back of his head making him laugh as she walked out of the house with Andre holding her hand as they crossed the street. "Now remember your manners baby, but I know that you are always behaved." Michonne said squatting in her dress kissing his cheek as he nodded and kissed hers. "Yes momma." Michonne leaned up and rang the doorbell waiting for someone to answer it, they didn't have to wait long as Carl opened the door.

"Evening Michonne and Andre. Come on in dad's still in the kitchen still cooking." Carl said as the walked inside the house as the door was shut behind them. Walking inside into the living room she could see that it was warm and inviting. Sniffing the air she could smell burning coming from the direction of the kitchen. "Uh Carl should the food be burning?" Michonne asked the teenager. "To be honest dad can't cook to save his life, he can cook two minute noodles but as far as anything else goes his terrible at it." He shrugged his shoulders as they walked into the kitchen to see dark smoke coming from the oven and Rick trying his hardest to manage what must have been sauce but was failing. Carl leaned over to whisper to Michonne. "I just eat it the food and don't complain most of the time but if you can save us all from being posioned tonight..." Carl said to her who was about to laugh. "Alright can you watch Andre till the food cooks, I'll help him as much as I can." He nodded and turned around to face Andre holding his hand out for him. "Come on lets watch a movie until dinners cook." Andre took his hand and said as they walked back to the living room. "Is your dad gonna burn the house down?" They disappeared into the living room before she could hear a response.

"Hey Rick need a hand?" Michonne said as she walked closer to the man. Rick jerked his head up when he heard her voice and for a few minutes he just stared at her looking up and down. "Uh Rick the pot is catching fire!" Michonne shouted at him making him turn back to the pot sauce dripping down the side catching the flames. Rick quickly took the pot off the flames and turned the stove off and the oven. Leaning his arms against the sink with his head laying on his arms Michonne heard him sigh. Michonne walked over to Rick and lay her hand against his back in comfort. "I was attempting to cook a roast for dinner but even that failed." Rick said standing up and facing Michonne. "Yeah Carl told me that you kinda suck at cooking. His in the living room with Andre until dinner's cooked." Michonne smiled at Rick who groaned at her response.

"He said that?" Michonne nodded her head. "Yeah he asked if I can save all of us from being poisoned." Michonne laughed at Rick's frown.

"Come on I can help you. What do you have that hasn't been burnt?"

"Uh, I have steaks and veggies." Michonne nodded her head as Rick led her over to the fridge opening it up showing her what he had. "OK, I assume you have a grill?" At his nod she continued. "Well can I leave you to cook the steaks on the grill while I make mash potato's and I steam the veggies. You have rice at all?" He nodded his head again. "Alright, show me where everything is spices, pots and etc." Michonne waved her hand finishing her sentence. Rick showed her where everything was and after he was finished he grabbed the steaks and the necessary spices walked out to the grill and left Michonne in the kitchen.

Taking a deep breath I look around the kitchen I see it in a mess. I remove the pots from the stove and the ruined roast in the and throw them out. After cleaning up the kitchen a little making room for me to cook, I feel the heels I'm wearing start to hurt my feet without missing a beat I take them off and move them out of the way to continue to get the veggies, rice and mash ready for dinner. I am so engrossed in what I am doing I don't notice that Rick has finished cooking the steaks and is watching me work in the kitchen. I am chopping the veggies to steam when I finally notice his standing near the door.

"What?" I ask him.

"I didn't tell you how lovely you look in that dress. Instead your helping me cook dinner for our kids. I mean your and my kid I didn't mean like 'our' kids I didn't mean it like that." He rushes out trying to fix what he said. I smile and start laughing at his red cheeks.

"Its cool I got what you mean Rick you can leave the steaks on the table. I finished the mash now all I gotta do is steam the veggies and cook the rice and then we can eat." I finish putting the veggies in the steamer and the rice in the rice cooker. I take a seat at the kitchen table with Rick.

"You seem so at ease at cooking, do you enjoy cooking for Andre?" I nod leaning back in my chair relaxing as he asks. "Yeah I love cooking new recipes for me and him. I enjoy cooking its relaxing and I enjoy eating. How did you get so bad at cooking anyway." I ask him in return.

"I took one cooking class at high school and I set fire to the classroom by accident, I was banned from the cooking course from then on in. I also give up trying to cook, although I thought I had gotten better but I guess not." He shrugs his shoulder as I laugh at him. "Seriously! That is so funny." I laugh at him for a few seconds before he joins in our laughter.

"You know if you guys ever get hungry or want some home cooked food your more than welcome to join me and Andre at home." I say to him after we settle down. He looks at me and smiles. "You wouldn't mind at all?" He asked and I wave him off. "No I don't mind at all you and Carl are good company and I love cooking food for people." I smile at him as I hear a 'tick' signaling the rice and steamed veggies are cooked.

"Ah the food is ready wanna grab the kids and I'll plate up the food to eat." I say getting up and grabbing the plates, he nods and disappears down the hall to living room and brings back the two kids. I dish out the food to everyone and we all sit at the table digging into our food. I look around the table and see Carl shoveling the food into his mouth. "Is it good Carl?" I ask after his swallows his food. He shakes his head up and down enthusiastically. "Yeah, this so much better than dad's cooking. No offence dad." Rick mock glares at him. "Well if you ever want food I offered your dad that you and him are more than welcome to join us for dinner whenever." I say biting into my steak. "Really? Anytime that's so cool. Hey maybe we could alternate dinner between us like one week it us then Michonne and Andre, doesn't that sound cool dad." Carl asks his father. "Yeah I think that's a good idea but maybe you should make sure that Miconne is cool with it." He says and Carl looks at me with puppy dog eyes. "Michonne can we do that please." He says to me pleadingly. 'Carl' Rick says in the background. "Hey I did say whenever, how does that sound peanut? Should we have Carl and Mr Grimes over once a week?" I turn to the little boy who's eating a broccoli. "Yeah!" He says and we all smile and continue to eat and chat away throughout dinner like a family.

* * *

Thanks for reading please leave me a review.


	9. Chapter 9

So sorry for the VERY late update, I have been busy with life at the moment. I have chapters written I just have to post them. So expect a bunch of chapters coming this week.

Thanks to all the reviews and support. To the guest who has called me a racist, I am not I assure you. Please don't lump me with ihatethesnow. If you do not like my stories that is fine but please take your negativity somewhere else. I am not trying to make Lori hated but this story is based on my very dear friend who used to be a racist, now we are very good friends. His experience are what Lori's character is based on. I apologize if people do not like how I am presenting Lori right now but for the story to progress the way that I would like it to Lori's past must be brought up so that way she can overcome the past and move on. I personally disliked Lori in the TV show for how her character was written that is all I have never hated her.

So please read this story with an open mind and give this a chance. Thanks for your support please read and enjoy.

Sorry that this chapter is so short the next one will be so much longer I promise.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead.

* * *

Chapter 9

One month later

I sigh as I walk back into my home after a another bad date. I walk into the living room and I see Beth, Andre's babysitter reading a book to him. "Hey guys, what ya reading?" I ask as they turn around on the couch. "Mommy!" Andre says running around the couch to me and jumping up into my awaiting arms. "Hey peanut, been a good boy for Beth?" I as him and he shakes his head at me. "Yeah I was mommy, Beth was reading me The Cat in the Hat."

"Was she but I think it's time for bed now peanut, go and get your pajamas ready and we can go have a bath ok baby." I say to him and he nods getting down from my arms and running back to his room. I turn to Beth who is standing waiting patiently.

"I hope he wasn't much too trouble for you Beth?" I ask the teen who shakes her head.

"No, his just a sweetie I love babysitting him." She speaks softly. "Well any way thank you so much for helping." We walk down the hall to the front door. I look through my bag for my purse and pull out a hundred dollars and hand it to Beth.

"Ms Lawerence this is too much." Beth tries to hand back a fifty to me but I refuse and smile at her.

"Take it Beth you've earned it. Can you make it home alright?" I ask the teen and she assures me that she will be fine. I exchanges farewells with her and make my way back to Andre.

"Ready for a bath baby." I ask Andre and I don't get a response.

"Peanut?" I ask a again that's when panic sets in and I rush to his bedroom. I relax when I find him asleep on his bed cuddling his favourit teddy bear. My heart swoons as I take in the sight, I move to bathroom and take a quick shower leaving Andre to sleep on my bed. As I put on my pajamas and move to my room and get ready for the evening I hear a 'ping' on my phone. I pick up my phone and read the text.

'Hey we still up for dinner tonight?' It's Rick making sure of our weekly dinners.

'Yeah. I'm gonna teach the kids to make pizza, hopefully you can try without burning something else again.' I send the text off and immediately I hear the 'ping' again on my phone.

'It was once since you've been teaching me and Carl how to cook.' I laugh at the text before typing away a response.

'Goodnight Rick, see you tomorrow.' I send off the text turning setting it on the bedside table, I hear the 'ping' as I settle Andre underneath the bed with me. I switch off my lamp and check my phone.

'Night see ya tomorrow.' Rick replies. I put my phone on the charger and settle down to sleep with Andre for the night.

* * *

Thanks for reading please leave me a review.


End file.
